Friendship Never Ends
by TheTapMan
Summary: An umbreon recently comes back from an adventure, and after barely coming back, he finds who he perceives could be the love of his life. But one day, she is taken by a human trainer. Can him and his friend save her? Or will something happen that might change everything? (I'm not the best at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Hi. So this is my first story. Feels weird. It's gonna suck like they mostly do, but you gotta start somewhere, right? Anyways, let us start this thing.

* * *

It was a warm summer evening. Many of the pokemon awake at the time were starting to leave to their dens to eat and rest, while the nocturnal ones were just waking up, preparing for their nighttime duties. But unlike the rest, there were two eevees chasing each other, running through the forest with no destination in mind. They look as they were without a care in the world, but that sadly wasn't the case for them.

Between both of them, there was a bit of sadness. They still had smiles, and to anyone giving them a quick glance, they would seem as happy as they can be. But look closely, and you can see worry. They both knew what was to come tomorrow, but neither wanted it to happen so soon. So they played as long as they can, and more so.

After a while of running, they both decided to stop and instead just talked. At first, they talked about moves, then the eeveelution they wanted to become, then the pokemon they thought was cool. And the conversation kept on switching until they landed on the topic about the events of tomorrow.

"So…" Eve said, "you're actually leaving the forest."

"You make it seem like you didn't know about this until now." Alex chuckled. They've known for a while now.

"I know, but it seems so unreal. I'm still in disbelief that you're still going." She was dazed. She didn't want to lose her best friend. Who would she hang out with now?

"I've always wanted to go out, and plus it's a tradition. Everyone on my dad's side has done this. It's not like I'm gonna break tradition."

"Why not? There comes a time where tradition fails and needs to change. Haven't you heard the stories, you have the power to change it." She was hoping to change his mind one last time. Of course, it wasn't going to work, but maybe...

"But why would I want to change it? Of course, I'm scared, but I really want to do this. I'll be fine, don't worry about it." He wanted to dismiss this conversation. He really didn't want to think about tomorrow. He was terrified, but he wasn't going to back out.

Eve sighed, "Fine. I'm just worried. What if you don't come back? Who will I play with now, everyone else is lame," added that last part with a chuckle. Of course, she was slightly serious, there weren't many eevees in the area, only their siblings and another family, but they were all younger. She knew other quadrupeds, but they weren't the same. If he didn't come back, she would miss the heck out of him. They were best friends because they were so similar. There wasn't a likely chance she would have a closer bond with someone else.

"There are other people, like that one vulpix that likes you," Alex said with a smile. He was ready for the response that was going to come from her. Maybe something along the lines of 'Eww, no,' or 'Shut up.'

"Ugh, he's weird. I'll rather hang out with anyone other than him." She noticed that he didn't answer her other question. "But what if you actually don't back though? What if you want to stay out there or something else…?"

He didn't like how she ended her sentence, so he just decided to avoid that part. "I'm not just going to leave and never come back. Even if I want to stay out there, I'll come back and at least say that I'm going to stay out there." That seemed like a really long walk.

Alex still didn't answer the whole question. "But, what if you were to die?"

There was a lot of worry in her voice. So much that it makes him reconsider actually going. But it was too late, and anyway what was the actual chance of that happening. He was a decent fighter and he knew how to heal himself and what berries did what. He was fine, she worried too much.

"Eve, you worry too much. Everything will be fine." He tried to sound convincing. He didn't know who he was convincing in the end, but hopefully, it worked.

She sighed, "Okay, just be safe out there. It would suck if I had to get a new friend." She smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. Maybe she went too far on the questions. She was worried about him, but maybe scaring him wasn't the best solution.

Alex nodded. He was hoping for the conversation to end right there. The last thing he needed to was overthink everything. Maybe he should leave, it didn't seem like the conversation was going to go anywhere.

They both stayed quiet for a while. At first, both of them were fine with the silence, but after a few seconds, the silence became too awkward. They both stayed quiet until one of them noticed how late it actually was.

"Arecus damn, it's really late. We should probably start going so we could wake up early," Alex said surprised. It didn't even seem that dark to him, though the sky said otherwise.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." That might not be totally true for her, she was losing her closest friend, so a restful night wasn't probable. She thought that maybe saying or doing something would maybe ease her mind. "But just in case…"

Eve walked up to Alex and wrapped her front paws around his head as best as she can. Being a quad, hugging was difficult for them, but she felt like maybe she had to do it, to at least soothe her mind.

Alex, on the other hand, totally found this unnecessary. He just stayed there until the hug ended. He didn't know what he could do. Once the hug ended, there was another brief moment of awkward silence, before Alex decided to say something, not before lightly laughing to hopefully clear the air.

"You worry too much." He saw her lower her head a bit, and immediately regretted what he said. Maybe he came off a bit too strong. Hoping to at least make her feel better, he quickly added, "But, if you weren't actually able to make it tomorrow, I would at least want to say bye. So yeah…um bye.

She smiled. Maybe Alex leaving wasn't too bad. She wouldn't have to deal with him always being so awkward. "Bye," she laughed. "We should probably start going back."

Alex nodded. Tomorrow was going to be the change of a lifetime. Maybe he wasn't ready, maybe a bit more time wouldn't hurt. Just hang out with friends a bit more, try to get better at fighting, anything to help him. He didn't feel ready anymore.

No, he was going to do this. Nothing was going to stop him. He'll just have to sleep, and everything will be fine. He's hung out with his friends enough and has trained maybe a bit too much. He'll be fine. He just needs to evolve and he can come back. Not too hard.

So, they both left, hoping that they will wake up and see each other one more time. One more day until everything changes. It was the first time for both of them separating for so long. Will they remember each other? How much will their personalities change? Were they ready?

Only one way to find out.

* * *

Well, that was fun, hope you guys like it. Chapters will come out whenever. I'm not good at schedules so I'll just write whenever I have time. But yeah, remember to like and subscribe and I'll see you next time. Wait...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples, I am back. Thank you for all the reviews, I can tell you all really like Farla. But that doesn't matter right now, what matter is this story, so let us get started.

* * *

Ch 2

A while passed and yet Midnight still somehow knew the way. It still surprised him that he knew this place still. He would of have thought that he had forgotten the directions back ,and for a but he did, but here he was. The familiar plains he always knew.

He remembered staying here for a while, unsure of what to do. He didn't think there was another settlement anywhere outside his own, but actually, there were many settlements all around the area. It surprised him that no one knew of these places. They could be friendly, and even help his area survive while also helping theirs. Sure, not many of them left his area and the ones who leave never come back. Except for his elders. _Hmmm..._

Midnight just passed through the fields, sometimes getting challenged by a random pokemon. That was the one thing that also surprised him, that some pokemon weren't as, for lack of a better term, sophisticated as anyone he knew about. They had to fight for their food, their territory, for their own lives. Of course, he had to do all of that during his adventure, but he still considered himself a bit civil. Plus he found another settlement, even if it was after about a dozen seasons of just wandering around.

After a bit of walking and fighting, he came to a small valley. He walked down a bit until he found another tiny section of tall grass. In the middle of the grass, there was a hole leading to what seemed like a burrow. It was shielded so that no one else could see it, or anyone inside it. It wasn't like it was doing anything to disguise it fully, other pokemon could see anyone coming in and out of there, but it was cool to have it there at the very least. Of course, no one went in there because it seemed like only a few pokemon lived in there, and no one wants to fight for a burrow, but that wasn't the case.

At first, the hole seems like a hole to any other burrow, small and narrow, but after a while, it starts to grow larger and larger. Soon, it's the size of a cave opening, but by then you notice that this isn't some normal opening. In this "burrow" there are about 100 quadrupeds inside of the cave system, and not just staying there, but a fully functional settlement. There were the everyday places, including shops and places to eat, and there are the private dens, which is another section at the end of the cave system. It was quite a surprise to see for the first time, seeing all these pokemon underground and not having any problems whatsoever. But it grew on Midnight.

He walked towards the dens, having a certain destination in mind. He was really excited to see his pre-mate _**(Quick Authors Note:**_ A pre-mate in this story is like a girl/boyfriend but in pokemon terms _ **)**_. He hadn't seen her in forever, and he didn't want to wait any longer than he had to see her again. After evolving, he still wanted to explore the area, but he ended up too far and stayed with a human for a while. It wasn't as bad as everyone made it seem, but then again, the human didn't truly catch him, only let him stay at their house for a while. But at the moment, thinking about this didn't matter, he just wanted to see his pre-mate.

Once he got to their den, he instantly ran inside to see her. But when he got to the opening, no one was there. _Huh, she must be working right now, damn._ He felt a bit sad but didn't think too much of it as he could finally relax now. She would be back soon, it shouldn't take too long, and by then he should be awake. So, he went to his bedding and curled up, hoping to sleep as short as possible.

* * *

 _Ugh, finally done with work._

She was walking towards the dens, hoping to sleep soon. She didn't know the time, no one really did, they just measured time by going outside and guessing. There was always at least one person doing it, telling when to switch shifts and such. It was inefficient, but it was better than staying up there with all the wild pokemon. _But maybe if they went up there, they can change all the wild pokemon and make them more civil, making the distribution of work much easier on everyone. And maybe even…_

"Hey Breeze."

She came back to reality. She called herself out mentally for zoning out again. She was known everywhere that she had a wandering mind. For her, it wasn't exactly a negative thing to be called that, but everyone used it in a negative connotation, which slightly hurt her and made her reputation worsens, but she didn't care too much. She could sometimes even think of some decent ideas to help herself or the community. _Too bad most are too shit to even talk about... There we go again._

She looked for whoever was calling her, until she found a furret looking directly at her, before calling her over again. She was surprised that Meeko was out of work this early, but also glad now that she had someone to talk to. Slowly, Breeze walked up to her, before they both started talking.

They talked about usual gossip and such. Nothing out of the usual of what they talked about. In all honesty, Breeze didn't care for drama too much. She believed it to be pointless and such. But she still liked hearing details about other pokemon. Plus whenever they weren't talking about others, they usually had some really great and sometimes even deep conversations. She loved those, though they happen rarely.

"So, did you hear the big news?" Meeko asked.

"No, what's going on?" Breeze answered, slightly curious about the tone of her voice.

"Really, you don't know, huh. Well, I heard from Flash that he saw an umbreon come in." She seemed to hint something, but whatever it was, it wasn't getting through to Breeze.

"Okay, what's so important about that. I'm already pre-mates with Alex, I'm not cheating on him." Breeze was somewhat mad that she would talk about cheating but mostly confused with her. She seemed to be going in a million different directions, and she had to wait to see which one she would.

"No, not that. Didn't Alex say one of his top choices for his evolution was an umbreon?"

Breeze forgot about that. She instantly became ecstatic, before something came to mind. _Before he left, he did say that he really wanted to be a jolteon, and anyways, what were the chances that were truly him. It was probably a different pokemon._ "How would you know that's him though, that could be anybody."

Meeko thought about this until she remembered something that Flash said. "True, but they walked straight to the dens, they weren't cluelessly walking around surprised. Also, he was the only eevee to be out, for now, no other one was gone. As much as I know at least, they're too young."

Breeze let what Meeko said sit in her mind for a bit. It made sense, but was it true?

"I mean, it's been forever since I've seen him." Could It be true though, there was one flaw to this in the end. "If he actually did come, he would of have noticed that I wasn't at our den. So, if he was here, why didn't he come to see me?"

Breeze sounded slightly upset at that last part, though Meeko believed it wasn't as bad as an issue as Breeze was thinking. "I don't know, he was probably just tired or something. I wouldn't think too much about it. If he's here, he would be at your guy's den. You should check, he's prob' just relaxing. Anyways I gotta' go back to work, I was only on a break, I'll talk to you later."

What Meeko said did help prove her point, though only slightly. "Okay, thanks for telling me though, I'll talk to you later, " she said, slightly rushing the last part to quickly get to her den Maybe he was here.

"Yeah, no problem. See ya'"

Breeze left, as first at a brisk walk, turning into a light jog, then a fast run, and finally, a full-on sprint. She was ecstatic about the fact that her pre-mate was most likely back. She was just so happy that she couldn't hold herself back. She didn't even think about anything else, just the hope of seeing Alex.

In a short span of time, Breeze was at her den. She dived into the hole and quickly hurried into it. She was so happy he was here she wasn't even thinking at the moment. Breeze jumped out of the other side and looked around, "Alex?" As soon as she saw an umbreon form, she was instantly ecstatic again, "Oh my Arceus, it's been so long!"

She looked around after not getting a reply back until she noticed he was lying down in their bedding, with dim light and some soft breathing coming from him. _No way. Holy shit he is here, she was right_. She was slightly upset that he just fell asleep without even going to see him or anything. _The nerve!_

Breeze calmed down. _He was probably very tired. He has been gone for a while, and all that walking back most likely made him tired._ She just walked towards him, unknown of what to do. Should she wake him up? Wait a while and let him sleep? She sat down right by him, thinking of what to do. Unknowing to her though, her act of screaming woke him up.

Midnight, surprised with all the screaming, didn't do anything at first. For a bit, he was confused about what was going on. Then his memories of the last seasons came back, and he instantly woke before even realizing where he was. He quickly opened his eyes, scanning the situation, before quickly jumping up and knocking something on the ground. Noticing that there was an actual pokemon there, he immediately flashed his rings to see who it was, and immediately pounced on them. As he tackled them down, he moved his body to land on theirs. As he landed, he started to growl right at their face, wondering who this glaceon was.

It took a bit for her to process everything that had just happen, but after what seemed like too long, she finally did. "Woah, calm down Alex, " she said timidly. She was afraid after he tackled and blinded her for seemingly no reason, and now he was way too close to her throat for comfort. She was still slightly angry at him too; first not going to see her and instead sleeping, then tackling her when she finally sees him. _He's crazy._

He stayed still, for the time being, still trying to comprehend the situation at paw. _Wait, that voice sounds familiar, was this Lily, I thought she wanted to be a vaporeon._ "Wait, Lily?

"Yes, kinda. My evolution name is Breeze now." She forgot she evolved also, so she seemed like any random pokemon to him. _But was the whole flashing, tackling, and growling necessary, this place is relatively calm._

While she was in fear, he was shocked that she evolved also. He slowly got off, before awkwardly chuckling to relieve some of the tension. She stayed still, still clearly in shock, so he thought maybe he should say something, but what…?

"Oh, well… um... hi Breeze." Midnight smiled, waiting for her response, before getting an expression that looked like she was confused as hell. _Maybe now isn't the best time to joke around_. "Yeah… sorry about that, I've been very cautious as of recently so I kinda' won't die. It helps when wilds randomly come, but maybe you should not wake me up for a bit… Oh also, the new name's Midnight"

"Well hello to you too Midnight." She started to get up, still visibility upset and shaken. She took a second to calm her mind down, at least to calm her fear. "I'll remember not to wake you up then, " she barked back. She was now much more angry, not as much as when she first saw him asleep, but still more than she should be after seeing her pre-mate. He did have a justifiable reason, she won't not admit that, but it still surprised the hell out of her. _*Sigh*, who cares, he's back and I should be happy. Plus, he's not at true fault, it was just reflexes. Whatever…_

"But anyways, " she smiled, " your back. It's been so long." She walked up to nuzzle him, maybe relieving some tension. He was surprised at the sudden change in expression but quickly accepted the nuzzle. They stayed that way, noticing how much they've missed their touch before they separated to talk again. "So tell me everything. I'll tell you my events after."

"Okay, but first…" He quickly walked to the food pile, and ate a bunch of berries quickly, before coming back and now laying in the previous spot he was sitting in. "'Kay, I'm ready now."

Breeze chuckled, as annoying as he could sometimes be, he was still funny and kind. She missed that about him, the joking and just random acts of kindness he always showed her. She even missed him being annoying, as it was too quiet and she mostly hung out with him, so she was used to it. She walked up to him, before laying and cuddling next to him. That was another thing she missed, all the cuddling and nuzzles with him. She didn't even notice how deprived of physical contact she was until now.

So, after a bit of just the two of them laying there, Midnight told his story, him taking a bit of time as it was very action and joke-packed. After he was done, Breeze seemed shocked about all he had done in a relatively short amount of time, but then quickly told him her story, as it was much shorter and had less fighting and such.

The main part he was focused on was her evolution. Supposedly, there were no evolution stones she was interested in, so she had to go outside the settlement to find an evolution stone. Even then, the only one near here there was a piece of an Ice Rock. Anything else was really far away, too far to travel to in the amount of time she had before someone would worry for her.

"Damn' that sucks. You should have come with me. I say a couple of water stones while wandering around," he said. He was slightly disappointed with the fact that he didn't collect any, but he also knew he couldn't carry any without evolving into one, and he didn't remember seeing any on the way back. But either way, she didn't seem upset about her evolution, she seemed actually happy about it.

"It's fine, I'm actually happy with being a glaceon. It's pretty nice not feeling cold anymore," she said, chuckling, "But anyway, it's not too bad. I do like it, and it is close to water anyways." Of course, she was upset at first, her not getting the evolution she wanted, but it grew on her, and she isn't upset about her choice. It did help her get some better jobs that gave out more food, plus her powers and attacks were pretty nice. She definitely didn't regret it

And so, after their amazing stories, they talked for a bit. They mostly just talked about the latest gossip and what was on their minds before. It was a nice moment for both of them, though something was on Midnight's mind. At first, it was nothing to Breeze, her thinking he was just getting distracted at something, but as they talked more and more, it became more evident that he wanted to talk about it.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" He didn't realize he was in his mind again until she said that. He was debating whether or not to tell her or not. _Maybe being honest wouldn't such a bad thing, and he did have to act on this soon. Maybe she can even come this time. But if she doesn't, she'll be upset about me being gone again._ He decided to tell her anyway, as he would have to tell her later.

"Well… as you were talking, one of the things you told me kinda reminded me of an old friend I had back at my old settlement. She was cool and all and said that I should come back one day, even if it was to say bye forever. It's been a while, and I was thinking maybe it was time I go back…" The level of disappointment on her face was uncanny. He had to save this quickly before she got upset. "Iwontgobackrightnowofcourse..." He paused, regaining his composition before saying, " I won't go back for now, but I was wondering if maybe you would want to come with me."

"Wait, really? You want me to come with you?" He nodded. She was instantly ecstatic for the third time today. She remembered the last time he left, he wanted her to stay here. Of course, it was for a good reason, as it was unknown territory and dangerous, but she was still sad to see him leave. But now that he was asking her to go, she definitely wouldn't let this offer pass. _But now that I think about it, why wait. He just came back, so he's already ready for adventure._ "Why do it later though, why not do it now?

"Ha, funny. But we should plan it out, see what we should take and all that." He quickly looked at her to see what she thought of that and saw a look of disapproval towards him. It took him a relatively short amount of time to figure out what she meant, but he couldn't believe what she was saying by that. _Woah, was she serious? I mean, if she wants to, we could go right now I guess, but really?_ "You're kidding, right?

She gave him a long, blank stare, before saying, "No I'm not kidding, let's go right now. What's the harm in going right now?" She didn't believe that there was too much trouble, as all the pokemon were relatively easy for her to battle. She couldn't think of anything that could end up for the worst.

Him, on the other paw, thought of a lot of things that could go bad. He wanted to say something, but she already had her mind set on it, so there was no changing it. "I mean, if you really want to, we can leave after I pack food. Just make sure to tell everyone that you're leaving." _Maybe someone will set her straight and tell her to stay._

"Okay, just give me a bit," she yelled as she ran out. He stayed there, thinking about the events that just took place. _Were we really going to do this right now, it was only an idea. It wasn't like I was gonna act on it as soon as possible._ He shook himself out of his thoughts and started working. He packed up, getting the necessary things to leave. He found what seemed to be Breeze's work bag, quickly emptied it out, and put in necessary things for the journey. After packing food for a couple of days and some heals he got from another settlement, he waited a bit. After waiting, she ran back in, before yelling," Okay, I'm free to leave now."

"Wow, that quickly? Your parents were fine with this?" Midnight said. He was quite surprised. Her parents weren't exactly over-protective, but they were definitely far from careless. So the fact that they were just letting her leave just out of the blue was absurd.

She nodded, "Yeah, I mean you're with me, so things should be fine. Plus, you already know the way there, so we should be fine, right?"

 _Do I know the way, it's been forever._ He thought about it, before saying, "I mean, it's been a bit since I left so it will take a season or two to get there. But anyway, why do you want to leave so fast?"

She thought about it for a short amount of time, though there wasn't much to think about, she already knew her answer. "The last time I left, it was actually quite fun. All the adventure and battling was a nice change of pace. Plus, it's been a while since I last left this place." That seemed reasonable to her, though that wasn't all she had to say. It still didn't include her favorite person "And I'm leaving with you, so that means we'll still be together, and now I can see your family and friends."

He found the whole thing sweet, if not a bit childish. "So you're fine with this, you're ready to leave?" _Maybe a no, hopefully..._

"Yes," she said with a lot of determination.

And so they walked out, quickly saying bye to everyone that either of them saw or

knew. Most people didn't know that Midnight was here, so the fact that he was leaving again so fast surprised them. After a few moments, they walked to the entrance.

As soon as they were both out, he looked at her and said, "Are you sure, there's no turning back after this." He truly meant it. As much as he didn't want to go, he also didn't want to turn back later.

On the other paw though, Breeze didn't take this too seriously, stating, "Yes yes yes, I'm not a child. You don't have to treat me as one." She was tired of him taking so much care of her. She survived him not being here, so for her, this shouldn't be too hard.

He sighed, "You sure do act like one. Especially with the fact that you wanted to leave so early." He was still shocked that she wanted to leave so early. Though it probably was better that he left immediately than him getting lazy and end up not going. Plus, she needed to start working out also.

"Shut up." They laughed, as the sun was setting. He still couldn't believe he was dragged out again, especially by his pre-mate, who had never traveled before her evolution. They would quickly have to find a den, or they can walk for a bit in the dark, he was fine. Either way, he was coming back. To finally see everyone, including Eve.

* * *

Wow, this whole thing took way too long. Then again, this is probably the biggest thing I've ever written, with it clocking at over 4000 words in total. Crazy to think that I've written all of this, though it could be just a tiny bit faster. Either way, not too bad in the end. It probably drags too long, but it's still okay. Anyways, next chapter is when the story truly starts, (That took way too long for an intro) but yeah, it'll be great… I hope. Well see you guys next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey look, I'm back again. Well hello, how are you. I'm kidding, like I care… jk. I kinda had to split up the chapter as this was getting too long, plus it's been too long. Anyways, let us continue where we left off.

* * *

Ch 3

"Are we there yet?" Breeze asked in her now usually annoyed voice. She had asked this question many times before, hoping to get a different answer, but would get the same response. That response would be…

"Almost, just a bit more"

At this point, Midnight sounded desperate; it was honestly really sad to hear. She knew how much he wanted to get there. After the first few days of complaining, he was actually excited and wanted to get there as quickly as possible. Though them traveling quickly didn't exactly happen as they took many wrong turns.

They traveled for a bit longer. By then, they were both tired, but they kept on going until sunset, when Breeze finally said something.

"Midnight, can we stop for the day? My pads are killing me." She was already annoyed by how much they walked. For her, It was obvious his feet was hurting also, so why didn't he just stop. They weren't close, if they were he would be able to smell it from here.

"Um… Yeah sure. I guess we can find a place to rest until tomorrow." Midnight was audibly upset about this, though he also understood why she wanted to stop. They have been walking for 2 seasons everyday now, which the glaceon definitely wasn't used to. Of course, he could still travel at night, but the glaceon was more important in the end.

They quickly found some cover under a small cliff, which Breeze instantly fell as soon as she was under.

"Ugh, thank god. My pads are killing me." She wanted to rest forever by this point, they've been walking so much that she was tired of it a season ago. But by then it was too late, the deed was done.

He looked at her for a bit, wondering how far they were, _hopefully not too far_. He sighed, before saying, "Okay, well I'm gonna' look around for food. I'll be right back." She shook her head, before he went on his way.

He walked for a bit, looking around for something decent to eat, but after a while, got distracted in his thoughts. _Why am I so obsessed with getting back? Was there something so important that I needed to get back so quickly? Maybe it was wanting to see my parents, or old friends. Either way, Breeze is obviously getting tired of walking all the time. Maybe we should take a small bre-_

He was soon brought back to life as a bush started to shake. He quickly froze, waiting for something to pop out, before moving towards it. Right before he peeked inside, a small houndour popped out and quickly tried to tackle the umbreon.

With Midnight not expecting anything to do that, he was quickly dominated by the smaller pokemon. He was at first clueless as to what had happened, and was just staying still, but was soon realizing his mistake. He was about to question the houndour, but was beat out.

"H-Hey, what are you d-doing in my territory." Even though he was trying as hard to look frightening towards the larger pokemon, his voice gave away how he truly felt. Midnight, not really taking this whole thing seriously after first being tackled, soon realized this houndour had no experience fighting. He quickly got up, pushing the young pup off of him.

Before he was able to leave, the houndour quickly ran up to Midnight and quickly bit his leg. The umbreon being surprised, shrieked and quickly shook the pup off without caring for his health. Luckily, the bite wasn't too bad, but he was upset at the sudden attack. "What the hell?"

The houndour, being proud for even being able to bite him in the first place, proudly said, "You're not getting away that easily. Fight me first." After that, he moved to a pouncing stance, getting ready to battle.

The umbreon, on the other paw, was confused about what he just said. _Did he really want me to fight him? He'll probably die if I use an actually move on him._ He thought about what to do for a bit, before saying, "You sure about this, 'cause you're don't seem that experienced." The houndour nodded excitedly, shaking out of his battle stance. He quickly noticed this and moved back like nothing happened. Midnight smirked, before assuming his position.

The houndour was the first to move, quickly coming up and using ember. Midnight decided not to dodge it, and instead let the move hit. Luckily, there was no other pain, so he wasn't on fire or burned. He quickly shook it off, and shot a medium sized shadow ball. Like the umbreon, the houndour tried to take the hit. Unlike the umbreon though, when the ball came into contact, the houndour flew into a nearby bush.

 _Uhhh, maybe that was too large? I should probably go check if he's alright._ The umbreon quickly ran to the bush the houndour was in, and found him to be laying still. Fear struck Midnight, as he quickly picked up the smaller pokemon out of the bush to check his vitals. Before Midnight could, he saw the houndour's chest slowly rising and lowering. Midnight quickly calmed down, before picking up the unconscious body and walking back to where he was staying.

* * *

Breeze was laying down, trying to rest her sore feet. She was absolutely tired from walking everyday, her paws were red and blistered. Honestly, she just wanted to stop for a day just to take a break. _How was he able to walk when he was younger, he walked for 10 seasons straight. I can barely do 2 at the moment._

She stayed in thought before she heard something moving. The glaceon quickly got up, ready to attack, before noticing that it was just Midnight. Breeze relaxed, before quickly doing a double take to see that there was something in his mouth. It took her a second to notice it was another pokemon. She might have been fine with that, as meat wasn't a problem for her, but it looked like a pup.

Breeze quickly asked, "Woah, what the hell is this?"

"Mmph, mmh mph mmph..." He carefully dropped him before repeating, "A houndour, he's still alive."

She sighed in relief. _At least he's not a puppy killer, or at least I hope._ "So then what is he doing here?"

Midnight was quiet for a bit, trying to find the right words. Slowly, he said, "Well, he wanted to fight, and he wouldn't let me go if I didn't. Sooo… I hit him with a shadow ball and kinda' knocked him unconscious." He noticed how idiotic that sounded, and readied himself to be yelled at for his stupidity.

After a bit of silence, he looked at the glaceon in front of him for any reaction, but there was none. He was ready for a reaction, but her quietness was really unsettling. Afraid of the silence, he then quickly added, "In retrospect, I probably should of just walked away an-"

"You hit a pup... because he _attacked_ you?" she interrupted. She spoke slowly, emphasizing each word.

"I mean he was asking for it. He wanted to fight and didn't leave me alone. Plus, when he bit my leg, it actually was pretty painful." Midnight was now noticing how crazy it sounded that he fought against the houndour just because the kid bit him, but anything sounded better than just staying silent.

She sighed. "Still, was it really necessary for you to knock the kid unconscious? That's a bit too extreme." Breeze knew that he was a strong battler, but he was a bit too strong just to fight anyone, especially a kid.

"Yes."

She quickly looked at him, her face saying that he was speaking crap.

"Look, it's fine. He should wake up soon. At least by sunset," Midnight said.

Breeze sighed again, this time in defeat. This was going nowhere anyways "If he's dead, it's your fault." She saw Midnight smile, before laying down. The glaceon quickly laid beside him, enjoying not standing up anymore. _Wait, aren't we forgetting something? Wait, I'm hungry._ She quickly asked, "Oh, also where's the food?"

"Uhh, I'll be right back"

* * *

Nero started to wake up. Even though his mind told him to be alert as possible, his head also hurt a lot. He tried to focus on something instead of the pain, and started to hear voices near him. Worried, Nero opened his eyes, before shutting his eyes and groaning in pain. _Why am I in so much pain? What did I do before?_

"Hey, look who's awake," a male raspy voice said. He quickly stayed silent so he could think about what to do. _Are they going to eat me? What's going to happen?_

"Hey, stop being a jerk. Hey, are you ok? Eat this," said another voice, female this time. The black pup stayed still for a bit longer, before giving in and eating the item. He felt like he could trust the female, as she seemed more caring. Immediately, he started feeling better, and was soon able to open his eyes with minimal pain.

When Nero saw who his caretakers were, he was surprised to see the umbreon who he fought. He was scared after his previous attack almost killed him. The pup quickly tried to get up and run away, but his condition wasn't fully healed, as he soon fell over right as he got up.

A glaceon behind the black dog quickly ran toward Nero. She picked him up and sat him down, quickly said "Don't get up right now, you can get up soon. For now, just eat these berries." While he was afraid, the glaceon did calm him down a bit. He decided to stay until he could at least walk.

"Um, so what is your guys names?" He was curious who these pokemon were, as he has never heard them say their names.

The glaceon, seemingly excited over something, said, "Well, my name is Breeze." She smiled, before nudging towards the umbreon, "And that idiot over there is Midnight." The umbreon flashed a smile too, though Nero still didn't trust him.

"Oh, well my name is Nero." He was still very shy around the eeveelutions. He couldn't say whether to trust them or not. _I'll just wait and see how this conversation plays out. Maybe they can hel-_

"So, why did you attack me?" Nero slightly jumped. The question came out of nowhere, and as he was in thought. He was going to come up with something witty, but couldn't seem to tell if Midnight was acting serious or was just relaxed.

He ended up with just saying the truth, as that would be the better option in the end. "I kinda' got cocky after I bit you. I thought you were weaker than you were with how you reacted." Breeze quickly turned towards the umbreon. While Nero didn't know what look Breeze gave Midnight, he quickly started sweating purple beads.

"Why, how did he react?" Even though she never looked away from Midnight, Nero thought that question was directed towards him. He looked towards Midnight, who had a pleading look. He decided to tell the truth again, just to see what would happen.

"He seemed kinda scared. He screamed and shook me af if it hurt him."

The umbreon looked at Nero, and quickly stated, "It just shocked me, that's all. I would be surprised if someone wasn't startled when another pokemon harmed them without seeing it." It seemed to be more directed towards Breeze than him, though it did give them an answer to his overreaction.

The glaceon, on the other paw, was being humored by the umbreon's, and started laughing loudly. While Nero also found it slightly funny, he felt slightly bad for Midnight being humiliated. So as to change the tone, he added, "Your still pretty strong though. How did you learn to become so strong? You still seem young and that shadow ball looked so small."

He saw the umbreon quickly smile at his question, and Nero knew Midnight took his request to change the subject. Midnight quickly rushed over towards the still laughing Breeze, and covered her maw with his paw, eliciting a growl from her. He quickly took his paw off, and moved away.

"Well, I've been adventuring for a while, about 18 season now. Though, I'm actually trying to get back to my old settlement." Nero was impressed, he had been gone for 4 and a half years and was just barely going back. That was more years than he had been alive. Though, his father had told him of a friend of his left when they were very young. _Maybe…_

"Well, I'm new to this. I've been traveling for the past 2 seasons. Which is how long we've been trying to find this place," she said, with a bit of bite at the last sentence. Even Midnight seemed to have felt that, as he winced a bit as she said that.

"Well, I'm adventuring too. I've been doing it for 3 days... I'm lost."

They looked somewhat shocked at his response, and didn't even say anything at first. The umbreon though, was the first one to shake out of his shock, though he still seemed slightly dazed with his response.

"Oh um, that's kinda' bad. Do you have any idea where they can be?"

Nero looked at the umbreon, wondering what Midnight was thinking. _Is this guy just shocked, or is he an actual idiot? How is he even still alive?_

"Oh yeah, let me just show you where it is. It won't take too long- I'm lost, I don't know where I am."

The umbreon thought for a bit, wondering what to do. "That is very true, isn't it? Well we can go in the morning. For now, I'm gonna' go to sleep."

Breeze scoffed at his response. She looked at the houndour, who seemed unfazed with his response, and was even more upset by the fact that Nero was fine with that. She walked towards Nero, and pat his head.

"We'll find your family tomorrow. I would love to help you right now, but someone is being lazy."

She had quite a soothing voice at first, though her yelling at Midnight ruined the moment. Even though Midnight did feel bad for the houndoom, he was also tired from all the walking, and he was kinda getting lazy by then.

"You were too before I found him," he quickly commented before turning away.

"Whatever, we'll help you tomorrow. Good night." Breeze smiled at him, before walking away to lay down next to Midnight.

"Good night."

* * *

Well hello again. God it has been too long. I lost motivation as I was on the last couple of sentences, so this has been sitting on my computer for a while. I was going to make it much longer, but I'm just going to release this to get it out into the world. Either way, I should be back now, as summer break is finally here. See you in another 3-4 months.


End file.
